


【3B|友情向】诈欺师观察记事

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Marui Bunta/Niou Masaharu
Kudos: 1
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【3B|友情向】诈欺师观察记事

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*我想象中丸井视角的，仁王的那场世界赛双打  
*友情向！友情向！莫得爱情！  
*都是我瞎编的

1.  
比赛一周前，大家一起在教练的房间开了会。

至关重要的半决赛，对方是目前世界排名第一的德国队。教练念到仁王名字的时候，丸井稍微偏头看了他一眼。和平时一样，没什么表情地坐在那里，看不出来高兴还是不高兴。  
会议结束，大家各自往不同的方向散去。丸井嚼着口香糖晃晃悠悠往餐厅走，没走两步仁王跟了上来，也不说话，只插着兜在他身侧，薄唇抿得挺紧。  
丸井问他：“吃饭去吗？”  
仁王点点头。  
丸井又瞟他一眼，随手掏出颗口香糖递过去：“喏。”  
对方将手从口袋拿出来，撕了糖纸直接扔进嘴里。  
糖果起了些作用，算是间接撬开仁王的嘴，听不出情绪的声音从身侧传来：  
“一直都没有上场比赛，会不甘心吗？”

一时间被问住了。  
其实没有想过这个问题，世界赛开始后每一天都在期待和紧张中匆忙度过，尤其是比赛接近尾声，紧绷的神经让身体过度兴奋，每晚睡着都得花好一会儿功夫。  
从被选入远征组的那一刻起，就无意识地加大了每天的训练量。飞到墨尔本后，又被时差和水土不服折腾了好一阵子，还未发育完全的身体被动地承担了过多的消耗。日复一日和自己的抗争就已经让人措手不及。  
说不想上场是假的。但教练有自己的考量，胜利是第一考虑要素，丸井绝对的服从和尊重。

“还好。” 丸井耸耸肩，“怎么突然问这个？”  
“……”  
仁王的背好像比之前更驼了些，丸井几乎能够平视他。同班同学正无意识地咬紧牙根，锁着眉头盯着地面，下颚线因为咬牙的动作越发清晰。  
他在紧张。

印象里仁王很少会紧张。除开和柳生一起搞怪的时候，他是个情绪不怎么外露的人。即使是三年级的全国大赛，从进场到结束，输了便是输了，丸井也只从他的脸上读出过轻松，连遗憾都微乎其微。  
长时间的专业训练让他们对比赛有了一定的敏感度。教练会针对不同的选手安排出场，如果是自己，就是需要他的特技网球，如果是仁王，那一定是Illusion. 确实是bug一样的存在，用来对付拥有绝对实力的德国队的确是个好选择。  
绝对服从胜利对自己来说是个真命题，对仁王来说也是，这个逻辑对整个立海大都成立。  
“放轻松，” 丸井拍拍仁王的肩膀，语气愉悦，“我听说今天餐厅有好吃的烤肉，一会儿多吃点呗。”

吃完饭丸井问需不需要自己去陪他练习，仁王摇摇头，说要去放映室和前辈一起研究录像带，匆匆忙忙就走了。

2.  
下午练习的间隙，收到桑原的信息，说和柳生一起来这边了。惊喜之余甚至顾不上换衣服，收拾好球包就往场馆外跑去，见到熟悉的搭档后猛地扎进对方怀里。  
一旁淡淡笑着的柳生也礼貌地打了招呼，寒暄过后问道：“仁王君呢？”  
“和高中的前辈一起研究录像去了，” 丸井并没有过多透露比赛的安排，习惯性地将球包递给自己搭档，又随口加了一句，“不过看他最近压力好像蛮大的。”  
柳生抬手推了推眼镜。

和桑原他们一起吃了晚饭又回酒店泡了澡，丸井将近十点才走回房间。他和仁王本来就是同校队友，又是同班同学，自然被分配到一间。推开门时，仁王正拿着换洗衣服准备去洗澡。  
“Jackal和柳生他们来了。”  
“啊，我知道，” 仁王扭了扭脖子，“给我发消息了。”  
“你是刚回来吗？”  
仁王点点头：“嗯，明天还得起早床接着看录像，太多了。”  
“知道了，” 丸井拿过自己的手机调好闹钟，“你别管了，明早我叫你。”  
“嗯。”  
说着就去了浴室。  
丸井再次检查了一遍自己的闹钟，又和桑原在LINE里胡乱扯了几句，给仁王留下一小盏夜灯，捞过被子安稳睡去。

之后三天过得中规中矩，丸井训练完后会去和桑原他们一块吃晚饭。一天回的比较早，仁王还没回来，一天回的晚些，推开房间门时仁王已经睡熟了，只能看见从被子里露出的一小撮银白色长发。

3.  
临近比赛的前两天，拿到了选手名单。和仁王他们对战的是现役职业选手，堪比“大魔王”一般的存在。  
来自世界各地的选手们已经给要上场的队员造成了不小的压力，更别提对方还是职业选手，是之前连想一想都觉得荒唐的地狱级难度。  
丸井有些担心地看了眼仁王，那人盘着腿坐在杜克前辈身边，身型的差距更显得他瘦削又小只。这样的认知不禁让丸井轻笑出声，他这一声出来后，仁王锐利的视线马上锁定了过来。  
丸井隔着一排沙发对仁王眨了眨眼。

仁王回的更晚了，发出去的信息也都显示“未读”，丸井怕他忘带房卡，只好将手机铃声调到最大放在枕边，以防自己万一睡着听不见仁王的电话。  
洗过澡后擦着头发察看了一眼，还是没有任何信息提示。  
需要拼命到这种地步吗？丸井边换睡衣边想，就算是比赛前不吃不喝泡在训练球场，也要给自己喘息的空间来让身体适应训练节奏吧。柳一直就强调要劳逸结合，诚然仁王现在处于高度紧张的备战状态，但总归还要为以后的运动生涯想想……  
胡思乱想的时候，听见了刷门卡的“嘀——”声。  
仁王右手提着球包，脚步虚浮地走进房间。丸井往他左手瞟了一眼，抖得厉害。

丸井上前两步接过他的球包，扔过去一条干净毛巾：  
“赶紧去洗了睡觉。”  
“啊。” 仁王将兜头盖着的毛巾取下来，语气随意地扔下重磅消息，“这场比赛之后，我打算隐退了。”

丸井盘腿坐在床上，盯着仁王的球包发呆。原本是打算好好劝劝他比赛之前注意休息的，可隐退的决定被告知地突然，一肚子的话如鲠在喉，最后只能呆愣地看着仁王关上浴室的门。  
等他终于消化完惊讶，静下心剥丝抽茧般理清U17后的种种，才总算弄明白有些事情的前因后果。和迹部的双打仁王已然竭尽全力，短时间内幻影成长的速度固然让人惊叹，但对身心造成的伤害也无法忽略。仁王曾在幻影成手塚后感叹过一次“那家伙真是了不起啊”，当时听到只当是随意的一句感慨，可如今想想，只有将选手里里外外彻底了解才能保证幻影的成功，连同那些复杂的情绪、残忍的回忆也要感同身受一遍。  
球场上的诈欺师，某种程度上来说也是舞台上的演员。

丸井叹了口气，这是什么伤敌一千自损八百的技能啊。  
隐退的想法，应该只是对自己来说比较突然而已。

比赛前一晚，仁王辗转反侧睡不踏实。丸井听着不远处那张床上被子摩挲的沙沙声，在黑暗里睁着眼不知能做些什么。  
仁王的手机震动了一下，他捞起来看了一眼，飞快坐起身换衣服。  
“柳生吗？”  
仁王已经套好长袖，随意扎了扎头发，听到丸井的声音，“嗯”了一声。  
丸井沉默几秒，又说：  
“你记得拿房卡，我先睡了。”  
“知道，晚安。”

第二天早上醒来时，仁王睡得正熟。丸井轻手轻脚去洗漱，看到选手群里陆陆续续开始商讨早饭，这才走过去叫醒仁王。  
两人最后检查了一遍携带的证件、胶带、替换球拍和擦汗巾，确认无误后总算走出房间。丸井锁好门，回过身将站在一旁等他的仁王搂进怀里，使劲拍了拍对方的后背：  
“加油啊！”  
同班同学在他耳边“puri”了一声。

4.  
虽然隐约能够猜到幻影有了不得了的进展，看到平等院的身影时，丸井还是下意识瞪大了眼睛。他想起之前一次家政课的闲聊——两人一组，自然是丸井一个人忙里忙外，他给仁王的任务就是不要捣乱——仁王那时候倚靠着流理台，说最近在研究幸村的幻影，却怎么都不得要领。  
丸井拿手蘸着调好的酱料尝尝，随口说，幸村君可不是轻易就能模仿的人啊。  
现如今却连幻影平等院这样的怪物都轻而易举地做到了。

可惜在压倒性的实力面前，即使是平等院也不能帮助队伍脱离困境。  
比分焦灼，眼看着日本队节节退败，丸井担心之余下意识往观众席看了一眼。柳生正锁着眉头盯着赛场，绅士的风度使他不常有太大的情绪波动，丸井还是察觉到了焦虑。  
他转过头重新看向球场，对手巨像化所带来的压迫感即使是身处观众席也不容忽视，站在杜克前辈身边的仁王更显得渺小。远征队的每位选手都咬着牙，一言不发的将视线锁定在杜克和仁王的后背，像是要通过眼神传达去一点力量。  
仁王心思那么活泛，总归能找到解决办法的，丸井狠狠咬了咬下唇。

加缪的身影出现时，一时间好像看到了昔日法国大革命破碎的国旗在战火中飘摇。也许谈不上这么夸张，可杜克前辈瞬间安心下来的神情还是让丸井松了口气。  
仁王是个有无限可能的选手，丸井在心里由衷地赞叹了一番。  
似乎从加缪出现开始，比赛的走向变得顺利不少。在连续的得分后，观众席的情绪也被带动起来，应援口号此起彼伏地回响在场馆。

最后一球。  
好像是第一次见到将情绪这样鲜活的表达出来的仁王。  
随着仁王一声“前辈——！！”，杜克用尽全力，一记全垒打将仁王送至网前。他姿势奇特，没有用幻影的任何人的招式，只是他自己。用从未有过的酣畅姿态，右手高举，左手从手臂开始用力，稳稳地将球送到对方的场地。

场馆在短暂的寂静后炸开轰鸣般的欢呼，丸井这才反应过来。  
赢了。仁王赢了。  
他快速扭头朝观众席望去，柳生撑着座椅的扶手，激动地甚至有些颤抖，也许察觉到下方的视线，低下头和丸井对视了一眼，彼此眼里都是毫不掩饰的笑意和欣慰。  
曾经以为的，不可战胜的德国队、光是想想就觉得压迫的职业选手、几乎没有胜算的比赛，在仁王和前辈共同拼搏的一方球场上，所有不可能都成为了可能。  
幻化了无数选手的诈欺师，最终以仁王雅治的身份，给比赛、给他自己的网球，画上一个完美的句点。  
丸井红着眼眶朝仁王和杜克前辈冲去，跟随大家一起将他们围成一团，用力鼓掌的动作甚至看起来有些笨拙。他头回见仁王笑的这么开心，心里又稀奇又欢喜，想去拿相机把这一幕拍下来却又不舍得放下鼓掌的手。纠结来纠结去，干脆随了本心，傻站在归来的英雄身边幼稚又真诚的笑、重复说着夸赞的话。  
这真是最好、最好的结局。

5.  
当天的比赛结束后他们一起走回酒店，路上仁王收到柳生的短信，说晚上一起吃饭庆祝一下。  
“要我把你也带上。” 仁王笑着朝丸井晃晃手机。  
“吃饭必须有我。” 丸井吹了个泡泡，又掏出一个口香糖塞进仁王手心，“今晚你得买单。”  
仁王轻笑两声，点点头。

走出场馆大门，仁王突然停下脚步。  
丸井侧身，疑惑地问他怎么了。  
仁王将球包放在地上，转过身略抬着头遥遥望着球场的顶端，伸出右手在胸前划出一个空心的圈，伴随着手掌按在左胸的动作朝着已经空无一人的球场欠了欠身子。  
落幕，演员再次登场向观众致意。

从今往后，还是会为了考试发愁、会整蛊同班同学的普通中三男生，能化为锋利武器的幻影面具，可以摘下来了。  
球场上的诈欺师，至此，谢幕。

END.


End file.
